gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
Zombies
|soul = |image = |medievil = The Graveyard, Cemetery Hill, Return to the Graveyard, Inside the Asylum |mresurrection = The Graveyard, Cemetery Hill, Return to the Graveyard, Inside the Asylum, Sleeping Village |medievil2 = The Museum, Kensington, Whitechapel}} The evil incarnations of Zarok's dark magic, Zombies will stop at nothing to get their next meal, and unfortunately for Dan, he is in the middle of the crowd. These enemies are the easiest to defeat in the game, it doesn't take much to defeat them, the Small Sword and the Wooden Sword are both more than capable of taking these shamblers down in a couple of swipes. A lit torch or club can also burn them. Book of Gallowmere entry These guys were fashionably undead before it was fashionable to be undead. Your brain may have long since rotted, but that won't stop them from eating it. Just a few chops should do them in. Be careful not to miss! That would be embarrassing. Description ''MediEvil'' The only enemy you'll face in the Graveyard is the slow-witted zombie. These lumbering goons come in a variety of colours, but all act just about the same. They stumble about aimlessly until they pick up your scent and will even fall flat on their faces from time to time. A few well-placed swipes from your Small Sword will send them back to the grave. ''MediEvil 2'' Zombies are found throughout the world of MediEvil II and are more of a nuisance than a threat. This doesn't mean you can let your guard down around them, however, as they are surprisingly fast. With each slash of your sword, you will slowly dismember them. Watch out! Even without limbs, they still try to butt heads with you. ''MediEvil: Resurrection'' Your common or garden zombie is (to be blunt) a slow witted goon head of monumental proportions. It seems a shame to hurt such feeble minded weapon fodder, but they will likely insist on trying to bar one's progress and eat one's brains. A few well placed sword swipes are the order of the day, which should effectively teach them to mind their own business. Gallery - MediEvil 2= Artwork= zombie_common.jpg|''MediEvil 2'' concept art of Kensington zombies. |-|FMV= AutumnOfDeath.png|A zombie as seen in the INTROP3 FMV. |-|Screenshots= Zombie_ME2.png ThyRegalnessZombie.png Zombies_Museum.jpg|Daniel fighting the zombies in The Museum level. Medievil_II_screenshot.jpg|A zombie from an early version of MediEvil 2. ZombiesMED2.jpg|Zombies from an early version of MediEvil 2. ZombieMED2B.jpg|Another screenshot of an early version of zombies. Beta_MediEvil_2_Zombie.jpg|Another early version of a zombie in MediEvil 2. - Resurrection = |-|Screenshots= ZombieResurrection.png ZombieResurrection.jpg|Zombie from MediEvil Resurrection. |-|Artwork= MResZombieArt1.png MResZombieBook1.png }} See also *Headless Zombies *Regal Zombies *Zombie Guards Trivia *In MediEvil, zombies are one of the three enemies that don't disappear when killed; the other two are Headless Zombies and Wolves. *Zombies make an appearance in The Graveyard stage of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Caskets constantly rise from the background and produce zombies. If a casket is blown up by the angel statue in the graveyard before the zombies are released, then the casket will drop AP. *In the MediEvil trailer featured on the PlayStation Plus Video Preview '97 VHS, zombies can be seen in the Pumpkin Gorge level. They cannot be found in this level in the final release. *The earlier versions of the zombies in MediEvil 2 bear closer appearances to their concept art than their final counterparts. References it:Zombi Category:Enemies Category:MediEvil enemies Category:MediEvil 2 enemies Category:MediEvil: Resurrection enemies Category:Undead Characters